Dreams fulfilled
by LehavaChandra
Summary: Once a military law changes Roy and Riza can finally be together. This is based after the end of the Brotherhood anime. I may or may not add new characters, have not yet decided but please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I stared around the room impatiently waiting for Roy to get back wondering what he and fuhrer Grumman were talking about. It had been nearly an hour since my grandfather had summoned him and my impatience and curiosity were getting to me when finally the door opened. On instinct I got up to solute Roy and he waved it off as if we weren't at work. I waited for Roy to say something but he just sat down at his desk, I looked at him quizzically and he smiled.

"What is with the look Riza?"

"First of all since we are at work you should be calling me General Hawkeye," He smirked and shock his head, "second, what were you and fuhrer Grumman talking about, it defiantly was a long conversation, and normally I'd expect you to take me with you to meetings."

"For the first part I can call you by whatever I wish to…as for the second, you will find out what I wish to let you find out." Roy said and when he saw how much that upset me laughed, "You don't need to know everything that goes on with me _General Hawkeye_ and-"

"That's for damn sure considering how may chicks you go home with" I interrupted, Roy got up and walked over to me, grabbing a lock of my hair and playing with it.

"It saddens me to hear you say that Riza, you know I don't care about any of those girls." He said in a voice that made me feel a pain in my chest.

"Making you taking them home even more sickening"

"Lieutenant you actually think I sleep with those women?" he asked shocked and hurt, dropping my hair and staring into my eyes.

"I'm not a Lieutenant anymore," I stated.

"Riza that doesn't matter, how could you think of me like that," Roy asked, voice getting louder and he stood up, "after all that we have been threw together I never expected you, of all people, to think I would do that! Riza, we have known each other since we were kids, you are one of my best friends-are my best friend, I cannot believe this!"

"Roy…I am sorry...I…knew you used some of those girls to send or gather information but what about those you used just to pass the time…so you didn't do anything with them?"

Roy was about to say something then stopped and looked at the clock, "It's late, I finished my paperwork, I am going home so goodbye _General Hawkeye"_ The way he said the last part felt like daggers and after the shock and hurt I decided Roy was right about it being late and decided to return home.

()()()

I woke up to the phone ringing and checked the time, 0:43 sighed and got the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, I'm sorry I was mad at you before but do you mind picking me up" the recognizable drunken voice said.

"Of course, are you at Madam Christmas's bar?"

"You're so smart, I am so lucky to have a wonderful women like you by my side all the time."

"Mhm, I will be there soon sir," I said and hung up the phone. I got dressed and grabbed my keys off of the table, saying goodbye to Black Hayate as I walked out the door.

I pulled up to the remodeled version of Madam Christmas's host bar, seeing Chris holding Roy up and unsurprisingly smoking. I was sometimes amazed that Roy was raised by this woman, although it did make it clearer about why he was so use to being near girls and knew how to flatter them into liking him.

"Thanks for taking him home again toots, I'd let him stay at my place but since the remodel he won't have a room anymore" Chris Mustang said, blowing smoke into my face.

I resisted coughing and smiled, "Anytime, I am use to it now."

"There's my pretty lady come to my rescue," Roy said getting away from his aunt holding him up, and grabbing me for support. I couldn't resist smiling at that compliment and then said goodbye to Chris carrying Roy to the car and helping him inside.

"Hey my pretty General?"

"Yes Roy," I asked, looking at him in the corner of my eye.

"Can we go to your place; I don't like my lonely, dark apartment."

"Roy that would be completely unprofessional…but considering you will need coffee for your hangover tomorrow and if you made it yourself it would burn…and that we are friends and don't have to work in the morning, yes you can stay the night" I said hoping I wouldn't regret it. I drove in silence while trying to block out Roy's celebrating.

As soon as I parked the car Roy jumped out and ran to my side opening the door surprising me, I wonder how he didn't fall over unless he wasn't as drunk as he was acting earlier. I got out and nodded a thank you to Roy and he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer so he could put his arm around my waist. At the touch of his skin against mine I felt warm and enjoyed it, not wanting anything to come between us but knew that wouldn't happen and pushed him away.

"Riza, don't resist me you don't have to anymore." Roy said in a whining tone.

"I don't understand what you mean by that Roy but I'm pretty sure I do."

"General Hawkeye I order you to let me hold you." Roy demanded, looking into my eyes in an apologetic way but I knew he wasn't.

"You order me?"

"That is what I said didn't I" Roy asked then grabbed me again and held me to his chest; I struggled a couple of seconds then gave up since I did kind of want it. "You know Riza you mean the world to me, I am sorry I upset you."

"Its okay sir, I'll pretend it's because you're drunk." He chuckled and walked me up the stairs into my apartment, we both walked at a slower pace than we normally would. When we walked into the apartment Black Hayate ran up and jumped on me.

"Hey boy, you should have gone back to bed." Black Hayate barked as if I could understand. I put Black Hayate on his chair that he claimed and walked Roy into my room. "Sir?" I said to Roy.

"Yes Riza what is it?"

"Why don't I have to resist you? Does it have to do with what you and fuhrer Grumman were talking about?"

"Yes, you can now date your superiors starting tomorrow, if we didn't start the meeting so late it might have been today but as long as we can be together…" he trailed off.

"That is very stupid and kind…good night Roy," I said, walking out of the room.

"Riza where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch."

"Nope, I will not allow that," Roy said getting up and dragging me to the bed then locked himself around me so I couldn't move.

"Roy let go of me."

"Promise not to leave?" I nodded and he let me go but lightly remained hugging my waist making me feel warm and tingly. After a while I got use to Roy's embrace and cuddled into his chest wrapping my arms around him and feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up it took me a while to understand my surroundings, I was on top of Roy as he was looking at me and stroking my hair.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" Roy asked and I felt my hart thud in my chest.

"G-good morning," I said and was embarrassed that I stammered, "I slept okay….you?"

"Great," he said and rolled on top of me, "are you nervous?"

I looked away uncomfortable, how does he do this to me? "No why would I be nervous?"

"Why would you stutter?"

"You called me love, I hope you realize I may work with guys all the time and hear them complain about their love life but I haven't had one of my own."

"I'm sorry Riza, if I never asked you to work with me…"

"I would have done it anyways, Roy it doesn't matter. I didn't really care if I was in a relationship because it would have never been with you, unless one of us sacrificed are jobs which I am completely against."

Roy smiled and stroked my cheek, "You're perfect."

"Hardly," I said and he leaned his face closer to mine and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush.

"That's so cute." Roy said wrapping his arms around me and rolling over so he was on his back again.

"Sure, are you hungry, I can make breakfast?"

"No it's okay sweetheart I'll cook." Roy said trying to get up

"Umm, no offense Roy but your cooking is crap."

"That is mean Riza, you are hurting my feelings and it has been years since you've had my cooking, I improved a lot." Roy gave me a pleading, childlike expression that he probably used on a lot of chicks to make them fall for him.

"Sorry Roy….maybe next time." I said and his eyes filled with hope making him seem more childlike.

"So for lunch I could cook," he asked excitedly.

"Well…wouldn't you want to wait until dinner, with lunch most of the time meals are considered soup, salad, or sandwiches so with dinner you'll have more cooking options and don't you want to take me on a date?" I started rambling trying to put off eating his food then realized it probably would have been better with soup, salad, or a sandwich and I knew he could even ruin that.

"That's a great idea, so where do you want to go? Do you have any favorite places you enjoy eating at?" Roy lifted me up sitting me beside him and sat up himself.

"I don't know, most of the time I cook all my meals most of the time, you can take me to whatever you think is good."

"Okay I will think about it, so what are you making for breakfast love?"

"Eggs and bacon, I don't know what do you want?"

"Eggs and bacon?" Roy asked excitedly and grabbed my arm yanking me up as he dragged me to the kitchen then let go, pecked me on the cheek, and went to my small living room. I heard Roy talking to Black Hayate but didn't feel like listening to what he was saying.

()()()

"You're an amazing cook you know that?" Roy said practically shoving the food down his throat.

"I guess but I can't tell how you'd know if my food taste good since you are inhaling it and not savoring it." After I finished saying that Roy was done and put his plate in the sink then walked over to me and waited for me to finish, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Can you not sit and stare at me?"

"Well it's only because I'm waiting till you're done eating so I can tell you something."

"And what's that?" I said putting the dish in the sink.

"That I love you with all my heart and soul." Roy said pushing me up against the counter and wrapping his arms around my waist and pushed his body closer bending his head down.

"R-Roy" I said almost breathlessly.

"Yes?" he asked then our lips met, I raked my hand threw his hair and was sad when he pulled away whishing it didn't end.

"I love you too" Roy smiled and pulled me to his body and kissed me again, letting it last longer this time.

"So Riza was I your first kiss?"

"Roy you kissed me back when my father was your teacher, the real question is was I yours?"

"Yes you were my dearest."

"Really, so even though you've had girls fawning over you your entire life you didn't kiss any of them until me? That is kind of sweet and romantic…it would be even more so if I was the only girl you ever kissed." I said happy and sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry Riza, at least all I did was kiss them, and I wanted my first kiss to be someone I cared about so I waited until I met you."

"You're amazing."

"And you even more so." Roy said smiling and nuzzled my cheek.

I smiled back, "Mind if I go take a shower?"

"Of course not…so how long am I allowed to stay here exactly?"

"For the rest of the day but you're not spending the night again."

Roy pouted, "Okay but I should probably go home to get new clothes."

"That sounds good, don't take too long."

"I won't" Roy said, hugging me and I kissed his cheek. "Bye"

"Goodbye." I said as he walked out the door.

()()()

I got dressed and brushed my hair then went into the living room and sat with Black Hayate. I pet the small dog waiting 15 minutes till Mustang got here, knocking on the door. I got up and opened it Roy was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, black pants and a black coat.

"Hey love, hope I didn't take too long." Roy said causing my heart to thud when he said love.

"You did but it's okay, as they say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Well if that's the case I should have taken longer, maybe I should leave and come back later."

I smiled, "And torture me testing my patience? How could you be so cruel?"

"You're amazing," Roy said, holding me and closing the distance, putting his lips to mine. His lips were forceful but loving against mine and inside I was warm and had a buzz of energy making my lips a little harsher against his. Roy pulled away but still held me close to him, "So do you want to go out?"

"Are you asking me to go out with you or to go outside?"

"Well now that you mention it both"

"Yes for both," I said and Roy opened the door and held it open for me, I walked out, "Thank you." I said somewhat uncomfortable about him opening the door for me, it's going to take a while for me being use to dating. Roy nodded and smiled, taking my hand and walking slowly again.

Roy and I walked around town for a while before we decided to stop at a café and order lunch.

"Anything you would like to drink?" asked a tall brunet waitress with hazel eyes asked looking at Roy and upsetting me.

"Lemonade," Roy said, the waitress smiled at him nodding causing me to roll my eyes.

"And you?" The waitress said looking at me in a not so kind fashion, I instantly thought of something mean to say and bit my tongue.

"Iced tea."

"Okay I will have it right away." She said and walked away, I studied the menu looking for something that sounded good.

"See anything you like yet?" Roy asked kindly, I felt kind of pressured and felt bad that he was using his money for my lunch.

I looked for the cheapest thing on the menu. Soup of the day, 3.59 "The soup of the day."

"Riza you don't even know what the soup of the day is, you have to ask the waiter. Don't choose something you don't want because it's cheap, ignore the prices and pick something you think you will like."

"I'm sorry," I said frowning and felt worse.

Roy sighed, "Want me to pick for you?"

"Yes please." I said with a sheepish smile.

"I love you." Roy said and my heart skipped several beats and blood rushed to my face.

"Uh…Roy I love you to." I said, uncomfortable voicing the words I have known where true for years now.

()()()

"So what exactly are you making?" I said to Roy who was in the kitchen making dinner.

"You will find out when I am cooking."

"But Roy," I said pleadingly

"Don't 'but Roy' me; you really need to work on your patience skills."

"This coming from the guy who drunk and surrounded himself with chicks because he was afraid he hold himself back from me."

"Yes but I did wait and now we are together."

I looked around Roy's house, "You are kind of proving my point." I said staring at a picture of Roy and Hughes.

"Frankly sweetheart I don't really care."

"Hey man!"

"Well that's adorable." Roy said standing in the threshold of the living room now, he walked up and pecked my cheek.

"You seem to love kissing me." I stated, Roy laughed.

"That is because I am making up for all the time I kissed girls that weren't you but should have been."

"You're really sweet sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Most of the time." I said he nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

()()()

"This is surprisingly okay." I said taking a bite of the pasta

"Okay?"

"It would taste better if I was eating it with a fork instead of a spoon," I teased and Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you are just too untalented to eat with a spoon."

"Well then I take that as a challenge, I finish first you owe me 20 dollars, you win..."

"I get to second base."

"What!" I said shocked, which I'm not sure if I should have been or not.

"You heard me lovely." Roy said with a smile on his face.

"I change mine then, I win you don't get to do anything but kiss me until we are married."

"I thought you didn't believe in marriage." Roy said shocked.

"Things change…and we aren't getting married until you are fuhrer I refuse to until then."

"Fine, ready set go!" Roy said and we both piled our food into our mouths. It took a while and I was really afraid Roy was going to win because I have always been a slower eater than him.

()()()

"Good night Riza, sleep well."

"Good night Roy." I said back to him, Roy kissed my cheek and hugged me goodbye before I walked back into my apartment and went to bed. As I slept instead of remembering Ishval I dreamt of Roy.

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention in last chapter that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, although I wish I did.

Also I messed up in the last chapter, Roy is a Brigidar General and Riza a Major, Riza isn't a General or else she would have surpassed Roy so I apologize. I may take a while to upload another chapter because I have been very busy with school and have no idea what I want to happen in the next chapter the only thing I really have planned is the ending plus I am starting another story and this one is about Gaara from Naruto. I had a beta reader but I am really impatient and just decided to publish this without their help so I apologize for any errors I made. In my defense even people who make a living out of writing make errors on stories and I am pretty sure you don't go onto their sites and email them that they made an error in their book. I don't mean that to be rude I am just saying this because it's true and because I kind of feel bad when you comment about it, I do try to put the commas in when I'm writing but I don't proofread the story to make sure it's correct.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Major Hawkeye," Roy said, giving me a quick kiss.

I blushed slightly. "Brigadier General Mustang."

"The gang wants to meet up soon….I was thinking tomorrow at Madame Christmas's bar."

"Sounds good, but why are you informing me of this?"

"Because you are part of the gang therefore it is your duty to attend [with] the rest of us." Roy said and I looked at Roy closely to see any signs of this being a joke, there were none.

"Are you serious? I have to go to a host bar?" I exclaimed, glaring at him and feeling mildly disgusted.

"No matter what, we'd probably end up going to a bar. The least I can do is go to my aunt's and help her business."

"You are going to a _host_ _bar_ though! You have a girlfriend. Why the hell do you need to go to a host bar…and make me attend?"

"I have to go to a host bar because my aunt, who raised me, owns it. As for you Riza, you are one of the guys so that's why you have to go." He said the last part in a joking but serious manner.

"I'm one of the guys? So I guess that makes you gay then," I scoffed.

"So it does," Roy accepted shrugging, "Now get to work."

I thought about saying something then decided I really should work. _That man can piss me off more than anyone else, yet I love him with all my soul. What is wrong with me?_ I kept looking up at Roy while working and sometimes caught him looking at me as well. Roy's look seemed somewhat guilty as if he felt bad for making me go when I didn't want to.

()()()

_Next day_

()()()

The guys were talking amongst themselves while we stood outside the bar. Since the Promised Day, we still talked occasionally during lunches or whenever we ran into each other, but we haven't had a chance to actually get together. I was the only one of Roy's subordinates who went back to him after father was killed. I was about to go examine something when I heard Roy's voice say my name.

"Yes," I said absently.

"Are you okay?" he said as he turned me around to study me.

"I'm fine…just thinking"

"That seems adequate, anyway let's go inside it's starting to get cold and I think it's about to rain."

"Okay," I replied and followed him and the gang. As soon as I walked in I was pushed back with someone's arms around me.

"Riza! It's so nice to see you!"

"Vanessa," Roy exclaimed, "what are you doing surprising her like that, she could have killed you."

"Oh, calm down, Roy boy! You are so uptight. Have a little fun!" Vanessa said, releasing me from her embrace. "So, Riza, how have you been? I heard you and Roy boy are together now. I guess he's not as hopeless as we thought."

"Hey I'm right here you know!"

At the same time Falmon, Breda, and Fuery asked incredulously, "You two are dating?" The three of them looked to Havoc to see his response.

"I saw this coming; I bet Riza wears the pants in the relationship. Imagine their wedding! Riza will be in the tux and Roy will be in the dress with Riza carrying him!" He laughed to himself along with Breda while Fuery and Falmon stared blankly.

"Rizamay, am I hopeless?" Roy asked me. I twitched when he added May.

_That bastard! I told him plenty of times not to call me that yet he does it anyway._ "I'm not dignifying that with a response."

"Why the hell not?"

"My name is Riza or Hawkeye, not May or Rizamay."

"But lovely, your middle name is May. And though it sounds beautiful as Riza, Rizamay is so much prettier. It seems more you."

"I don't care," I said and walked over to the bar table to sit down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Madam Christmas inquired in her husky voice.

"No, thank you. I don't drink alcohol." I said as all the guys walked over.

"Hey, that's right. I've never seen Riza drink before." Breda said

"Come on Riza why are you so against it? I bet you've never even had anything to drink before." Havoc said trying to be somewhat charming. I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't need to drink it to be against it. It is bad for your health and makes you act an idiot." Roy looked at me, offended, even though the others weren't bothered by it.

"I drink beer a lot."

"My point exactly."

"Burn!" Havoc said unsurprisingly.

"You are really cruel, you know that?" He said looking hurt. I kissed him and he looked happy for a moment then frowned, "That doesn't make me feel better."

"You are really sensitive…have you already had a drink?"

"Why are you picking on me?"

"For the same reason you pick on Edward."

"Because he's a pint-sized midget? Are you implying that I'm short?"

"No, you make fun of him because he gets so bothered by it."

"True." He said then gave up the conversation and ordered us all drinks.

I looked at my glass then at Roy, "Are you serious?"

"Huh?"

"After that entire conversation about me being none alcoholic you get me beer." I stated annoyed

"Try it for me." He asked, I looked at him blankly. "Please, Riza."

"No."

"But Lieutenant, it's just one drink. You only have to take a sip."

"I'm a Major."

"It's force of habit; give me a break."

"Fine," I said and took a small drink. It tasted similar to chocolate and I was surprised that it wasn't bitter.

"What do you think?"

"It's not bitter."

"Not all beer is. And since you've never tried it, I thought you'd prefer a milder one."

"Thanks, I guess."

Roy kissed my cheek then my lips. I was hoping for more but then he slowly pulled away. I drank a little more not really knowing what else to do. While everyone talked, I'd occasionally take small sips. The hosts started coming up to the group and several went up to Roy hogging his attention. I took a large gulp of the beer angrily then got up and sat on Roy's lap getting his attention.

"Riza, I….."

"Why aren't you spending time with me? _I'm_ your girlfriend…not _these_ chicks." I gestured to the hosts.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't think you'd be offended by it. I was raised around these girls. They're my family."

I pouted, "I should count as family, too."

"Well, that would make it wrong."

"You can make it _un_-wrong." I said, leaning in to kiss him. He started to kiss me back forcefully.

"Roy, get a room! I'm trying to run a bar around here." Chris said, her feigned disgust made us stop and smile.

"That makes no sense." Roy said instead of talking to his aunt.

"Yes, it does. If you marry me, then we would be family."

He seemed confused. "I thought you were against marriage. You said so yourself the other day."

"People can change their mind."

"I guess."

"Mhm." I said and leaned in to kiss him but he stopped me.

"Actually, I think we should take our relationship slowly, Riza. I mean, I know that we've kissed, but…I really care about you and want to do this right. So, no taking advantage of you when you're drunk, even though you're adorable and I really want you." There was genuine care and love in his eyes.

I pouted, getting off of his lap. "Fine. I don't want to kiss you anyways."

"Then my wish works out just fine then, doesn't it?" He said with a dazzling smile.

"Can I go home yet?"

"Not by yourself. I'd be worried sick about you…Havoc, take Riza back to her apartment."

"But Ro-"

"Now!" Roy commanded

"Yes, sir." Havoc complied. Sulking, he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it and the smoke got in my face causing me to cough.

"Sorry, Riza." He said, clearly still upset.

"K." I stumbled and Havoc caught my arm.

"I don't see why Roy doesn't take you home himself. You are his girlfriend, after all."

I nodded when he paused. "Riza, what do you see in Roy, exactly? Please don't get me wrong for saying this, Roy is one of my closest friends. I know he can lure any girl he wants. But, you are smart enough to resist his charm."

"He means a lot to me. And honestly, I have always been a victim of his charm, but I was simply better at resisting because I _had_ to."

"I wish I could find a girl who cared about me as much as you care about Roy," he said, looking down. My heart momentarily ached for him.

"You'll find her, Havoc." I said, tripping yet again.

He smiled. "Thanks Riza."

The rest of the walk home was silent. 

Here's the next chapter sorry it took so long. Also I'd like to inform you I have no problems with gays so please don't take that you enjoyed :)


	4. Chapter 4

*****************  
>(1 month later)<p>

"Hey Riza, you're not pregnant yet, are ya?" Havoc asked jokingly.  
>"Are you kidding me? I feel like I'm carrying a watermelon," I responded. [Havoc's jaw dropped and the cigarette fell out of his mouth.<br>"I'm sorry. I had no idea," he stammered as he collected himself. "Congratulations, though. When are you due?"  
>I laughed, "I'm just messing with you Havoc! I'm not pregnant."<br>"That was a horrible joke!" he said with a delayed laugh.  
>"Sorry… it's good to see you again," I said with a smile.<br>"It's nice to see you, too, Riza. You must be so proud now that Roy is becoming Fuhrer."  
>"Yeah, who would have thought he'd actually make it to the top?"<br>"I know you had no doubt that he would make it."  
>"Of course," I replied confidently. "So, any luck finding a girlfriend?"<br>His eyes dropped, not really wanting to answer the question. "Not as good as I hoped. There was one girl…she's a nurse. But, she said that smoking kills and that she didn't want to date me unless I stopped."  
>"Yes, well, Roy and I already told you that you should quit," I said. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. "Rebecca!" I said after I looked to see who it was.<br>"Hey, Riza!" she said, smiling as she hugged me. "So, your good-for-nothing boss is now ruling the country, eh?"  
>"So it seems."<br>"Well, now the country is definitely going to hell." she said teasingly. Havoc gave her a dirty look. "I'm joking," she assured him.  
>I heard the doors of the fuehrer's room open and shut. As I turned to look, Roy lifted me up and kissed me.<br>"Hey," I said smiling  
>"Hey!" Roy said beaming as he leaned in to kiss me again.<br>"Eww!" Rebecca exclaimed in mock disgust.  
>Roy laughed. "Does this bother you?"<br>He pulled me as close as he possibly could and practically devoured me. Rebecca made a gagging noise.  
>"That's what she did, alright."<br>"Nice one, Havoc," Roy chuckled.  
>"Thank you, sir."<br>Roy nodded, "So… shall we go to the party?"  
>"Yes, we should, sir," I said as I pulled away from him and quickly grabbed his hand.<br>"Sir?" he questioned as we started walking. I merely smiled back.

()()()

We heard a lot of talking as we reached the door. Roy slowly pulled the door open and everyone turned their heads t'wards us and there was some murmuring.  
>Holy crap there are so many people.<br>"Fuehrer Mustang, would you like wine or champagne?" asked a butler.  
>"Champaign's fine," he said. He then looked over at me. "…And one for Hawkeye, as well."<br>"But-"  
>"No 'buts'. You will have a drink with me," he ordered gently, his eyes softening. "Please?"<br>I sighed and took a sip. "Are you happy?"  
>"Very." he nodded.<br>We walked up to or dinner table where Roy was also to give a speech. Roy seemed calmer than I would have been. I sat on Roy's right, Havoc and the team were to the other side. Rebecca was mingled somewhere in the crowd. Roy cleared his throat looking into the crowd and the remaining noise ceased.  
>"Good evening, I hope you are all having a good time tonight."<br>He looked around again before he proceeded to give an inspired and moving speech to the party-goers. As the crowd's applause died down, he added, "Thank you. It has been hard work getting here, and I would not have been able to get here without the help of my friends and comrades. I would like to give a special thanks to Falmon, Breda, Fury, Havoc, and the former Fuehrer Grumman. I would also like to thank the late Maes Hughes, who was an amazing friend…" Roy looked down, momentarily overcome with emotion, before looking up to continue. "He would have been proud if he had been here today. Lastly, I would like to thank Riza Hawkeye…Riza would you stand, please?"  
>I gave Roy a questioning look as I stood up. But he continued, undaunted.<br>"Riza you have been by my side for so many years, through thick and thin. You have always stood by me as my friend and protector. We were kids when we first met. And once we had opened up to each other, you went along with me and my crazy ideas. Now we have finally fulfilled our life-long goal; and I now have more than enough people protecting me."  
>My gaze dropped, but his hand gently caught my chin before I could hide my nervousness. "Riza, you no longer have to stand by my side to protect me…you can get on with your life. But, if you would like, you can stay and we could protect each other… Riza Hawkeye," he slid down on one knee and pulled out a box, "will you do me the honor of being my wife?"<br>Is this really happening? Yes, of course it is….my goodness, there are so many people.  
>I blinked and looked at the crowd again. The ring is so….it's too much.<br>"Roy Mustang," I settled my breath, attempting to calm my racing heart. I would love to marry you… I would die for you; give up my heart and soul… "….yes."  
>He smiled and slid the ring on my finger before standing up and kissing me. Everyone clapped and I was completely unable to stop the blush that crept onto my face<p> 


End file.
